Fool My Heart and Hunt Me Down
by Serinji
Summary: It's been months since Danny dated Valerie, he was heartbroken when she left him. What if those scars didn't heal? What if he wanted to forget those feelings? Surrender himself to the huntress? DP/VG/DF RxR Please!


**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Red sneakers dashed down the sidewalk, the sound of panting broke the mornin silence as he run, sweat dripped down his face as he used almost all the energy he could to get to his destination.

"Dang it! I'm gonna be late for school again!" Danny said as he ran.

This morning hadn't been a good one. Danny woke up late, Valerie chased him down the minute he turned into Phantom, and now he had to run to school in his human form just to avoid her. Things couldn't possible get any worse!

Oh, how wrong he was.

Out of nowhere, searing pain had shot at his side and knocked him face first into the ground. Danny got up feeling his face, one hand making sure there weren't any noticeable scratches or wounds and the other hand balancing him before he was able to get up and turn out.

When he turned around, he was facing the Ghost Zones so called "greatest hunter", Skulker. Skulker had one of his newest ectoguns pointing down at Danny, a grin being worn across his metallic face and sending aggravation into the teen.

"Hello whelp!"

"Skulker" Danny hissed.

Danny went ghost and flew up before shooting an ectoblast at Skulker, but not before Skulker dodged it and threw an attack of his own. They battled immensely, unaware of the missile that was heading for them. They were both caught off guard they hit the wall of a nearby building. Skulker had no idea what just happened, but meanwhile, Danny picked himself up and had a hunch on who shot the missile.

_Not good._

"Well well well, nice catching up with you, Ghost Boy, did you really think you'd give me the slip?"

Danny winced in shocked, something deep in him told that maybe it wasn't the best idea to go ghost. She lost his trail once and now he'd have to make the break again to get away. Truth was, though, he didn't actually want to get away. Looking at her, his heart stung as much as her ectogun did. It had been a month since they've been together, Danny was crushed when she broke up with him. It was understandable, but it was heartbreaking as well.

Lost in his thoughts, Danny didn't see the incoming beam heading for him and he was in shock when Sklker grabbed him out of the way.

"Hey! What's gives?! Why are you helping me?!" Danny asked.

"You're my prey, whelp, not hers! I'm helping you this once, but next time I'll have your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker replied in a tone of determination.

"Um..thanks?" Danny said.

As gross as Skulkers plans were, Danny was pretty thankful for the help, better any than none and he could always kick Skulkers butt later. Right now he had to get away from Valerie and she didn't look too happy.

Valerie narrowed her eyes, behind her mask of black sleek plastic and red leather, an angry fire started to burn. She wanted the ghost boy gone. Gone for throwing her and her father into poverty, gone for making her life a living hell, and surely gone for making her push Danny away, unknowing that this was who she was really after. With her anger filling her more, she took another gun out and carefully aimed it at Danny who looked at her with wide eyes and quickly tried to get out of her aiming range.

And then they heard something Danny thought he'd never be grateful for-the school bell.

_Oh, no! I'm going to be late!_ Danny and Valerie said looking at the school and then quickly flew their separate ways.

_Hey, where'd Skulker go?_ Danny thought as he landed behind some trees and changed back_._

_That was weird._ Valerie thought as she landed behind the school and changed as well.

And with that, they both got inside and ran in class, unaware what was going to happen in the near future.

**So, what did you guys think?:'D I know it's a bit too fast..and maybe a bit too much like Flirting with Disaster^^; But I do imagine this being somewhat of a daily routine for Danny and Valerie, not that it would happen in the show, but it makes alot of sense to me.^^; I mean, Danny's always in a rush and Valerie's always seeking revenge, so yeah:D Anyways, I should stop yappingXD I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll update A.S.A.P:) And I promise this story will get better too:) If you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me:)**


End file.
